The present invention relates generally to image handling systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image handling system capable of providing configurable user preferences.
Presently in a hospital, medical imaging devices are preferably networked with a central image management system, such as a picture archival and communications system (PACS). Medical imaging devices utilize, among others, electromagnetic radiation, x-rays, sonic waves, and photonic energy to produce images of a subject of interest, such as a patient, to aid in examination and treatment. For example, ultrasound devices are useful for viewing fetuses during prenatal care in a pregnancy. Magnetic resonance (MR) imaging systems can produce images of a wide range of tissues.
The central image management system includes a central storage unit coupled to a plurality of image workstations or terminals, such as PACS workstations. The central storage unit is configured to archive images produced by the plurality of medical imaging devices, and to retrieve images for display on one or more image workstations. Thus, the hospital can provide a plurality of medical imaging devices located throughout the hospital, and images produced from any of these medical imaging devices can then be retrieved and viewed by physicians located throughout the hospital at any of the plurality of image workstations.
Presently, when a physician or other user accesses an image workstation, the user is able to retrieve images relating to one or more examinations (i.e., a set of images of a given patient for a particular examination) and the corresponding patient information. At the image workstation, the user is permitted to manipulate the images, such as zooming in on a portion of an image or changing the viewing order of the set of images. The user can also move between a plurality of work files, such as his all priority examinations, all unread examinations, all recent examinations, etc. In order to facilitate such navigation through the image sets, the image workstation includes a graphical user interface (GUI). The user can also specify his preferences in the layout and icons comprising the GUI during his session on the image workstation. However, as soon as the user ends his session (i.e., logs out) at that image workstation, all of his preferences are lost. Thus, even if he logs back onto the same image workstation, or to any other image workstation, all of his preferences would have to be reentered.
Thus, there is a need for an image management system capable of preserving users"" preferences specified in image workstations. There is a further need for an image management system capable of automatically configuring the image workstation with the user""s preferences in future sessions.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method of providing configurable user preferences in an image handling system. The method includes specifying user preferences relating to images in an image workstation. The method further includes storing the user preferences in an image manager. The user preferences are associated with a user identifier. The method still further includes configuring the image workstation with the user preferences selectively retrieved from the image manager. The configuring occurring in response to the user identifier information inputted to the image workstation for a subsequent session on the image workstation.
Another embodiment of the invention relates a medical image handling system. The system includes a medical imaging device configured to acquire an image of a subject of interest and represent the image in an image data set. The system further includes an image manager coupled to the imaging device. The image manager is configured to store user preferences communicated by an image workstation and the image data set communicated by the imaging device. The system still further includes the image workstation coupled to the image manager. The image workstation is configured to selectively retrieve the user preferences and the image data set from the image manager. The image workstation automatically configures a graphical user interface (GUI) to incorporate the user preferences based in part on a user identifier information inputted into the image workstation.
Still another embodiment of the invention relates to an image handling system. The system includes means for acquiring an image of a subject of interest, and means for representing the image in an image data set. The system further includes means for storing user preferences communicated by an image workstation and the image data set communicated by the means for acquiring and representing. The means for storing is coupled to the means for acquiring and representing. The system still further includes means for selectively retrieving the user preferences and the image data set from the means for storing. The image workstation automatically configures a graphical user interface (GUI) to incorporate the user preferences based in part on a user identifier information inputted into the image workstation. The means for selectively retrieving is coupled to the means for storing.